Songs for Eiri
by Recode
Summary: Shuichi did not understand why his band members worried for his mental state so much when Yuki wrote songs for other bands or new singers. He just wanted to work on their new album.


After reading Gravitation – Voice of Temptation novel by Maki Muraki and Jun Lennon, I decided to return to my long neglected fandom: Gravitation. To those who already know who I am, hello again. And to those who are new to me (and vise versa), hello to all of you too! This very short fic is written as an attempt to write a more light-hearted story than my usual hardcore angst ones. Comments and constructive criticisms are always accepted as per usual.

**Standard disclaimers apply**. The song ' Riverside Park ' is copyrighted to me, and the song titles (otherwise noted), are mine as well.

**SONGS FOR EIRI**  
A Yuki x Shuichi Story

Shuichi did not understand why his band members worried for his mental state so much when Yuki wrote songs for other bands or new singers. He admitted that a few years back, he was incredibly jealous of Nittle Grasper when they revealed who their lyricist for their new song was. But that was three years ago. Shuichi had learned from experience that he should not mix up personal matters with professional ones if he wanted to reach the top. The crybaby Shuichi had grown up into a fine young man of defined graced in public and a pleasant lover behind the shades of the cherished abode he shared with Yuki.

He still did not understand the worried glances he was getting from everyone after they found out Yuki was writing a lyric for a new band under NG Production. Hiro kept giving him what Shuichi dubbed as 'panicked mother hen' expression while Sakano seemed to be looking at anywhere but him. Suguru being Suguru, looked ready to bolt if Shuichi did so much as sigh. Shuichi was glad that K was acting normal – as normal as polishing guns in public was, at the very least.

"Are you feeling okay, Shuichi?" Hiro asked, his voice full of worry.

Shuichi gave him an incredulous look. "This is the tenth time you've asked me the same question within the last 30 minutes, Hiro. I swear I should be the one asking this question if you ask me if I'm feeling okay one more time, and yes I am feeling perfectly fine."

The vocalist rolled his eyes when Hiro seemed to have misinterpreted his annoyance into anger. The guitarist must have thought that Shuichi was angry because of the announcement, but Shuichi did not care anymore. He was tired of having to explain that he was completely fine with everything. They would not believe him if he did, so it was better if he continued working on his lyrics. Bad Luck was scheduled to release an album in a month time, and there were only three songs remained to be recorded. Anyone who knew Shuichi would notice how the vocalist worked himself extra hard for this new album. He did not give K and Sakano any reason to complain ever since they started working on the new album, which was quite an achievement since he used to be forcefully dragged out of his apartment before.

Three more songs and they were ready to rock Japan with their new album. Shuichi could hardly wait.

"Are you feeling okay, Shuichi?"

Shuichi's pencil snapped.

"Are _you_ feeling okay, _Hiroshi_? I don't think you're _okay_ because you think I'm _not okay_ when I'm _perfectly okay_ and I've told you so many times that I'm _okay_ but you still think I'm _not okay_ and you insist on _asking_ me if I'm _okay_ even after I tell you I'm _okay_."

Hiro stopped asking after that.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yuki Eiri was worried. It was two hours past dinnertime and Shuichi was still not back from work. He did not even call home to inform that he was going to be late. To top it all, Shuichi's cellphone was unreachable when Yuki tried to contact him. Shindou Shuichi, who always jumped with unadulterated joy upon seeing Yuki's name on the LCD, had his cellphone off. Yuki was tempted to barge in to his lover's studio just to make sure the latter was there, but doing such thing will earn him another lesson on company policy and privacy by his brother-in-law. Shuichi would probably tease him about it non stop, so Yuki decided to simply wait at home.

Two hours of waiting found Yuki suppressing his desire to smash the ticking clock for making the silence too realistic.

When the door swung open followed by a loud and cheery "I'm home!", Yuki glared at the bundle of energy who had the nerve to greet him with such cheerful tune after making him worry for practically nothing in particular. Shuichi blinked a couple of times and paused halfway from pouncing on Yuki to give the latter his customary _I'm-back_ hug. The novelist looked worn out. His hair was sticking out at odd ends, and his shirt was in disarray. There was no trace of cancer-inducing cigarette stick between Yuki's lips either.

"What's wrong, Eiri? Were you… attacked?"

Yuki's eyes twitched; rolling his eyes was out-of-character for him, so he settled for a glare instead. "Why didn't you call home if you're going to be late?"

Shuichi blinked some more before realization dawned. Yuki was not angry, nor was he annoyed. The man had been worried for his safety! The vocalist ignored his lover's annoyed tone and giggled, much to Yuki's dismay. "Sorry, Yuki. I forgot to charge the battery. By the time I was done with work, it was already this late."

"Hmm…"

"I'm so sorry, Eiri. I swear it wasn't intentional."

Yuki sighed and ruffled the younger man's hair. He mumbled something about 'dinner' and 'kitchen' before going back to his workroom and slammed the door shut. He heard Shuichi thanking him for the dinner before a crash was heard in the kitchen. The novelist slumped into his chair and released another sigh. He was glad that Shuichi was okay, yet he was still worried. He wondered if Shuichi was really okay with him writing lyrics for other people. Although the vocalist assured him over and over than he was fine with it, Yuki could no help but worry. He did not want Shuichi to hide his frustration, if he did feel as such. Yuki could stop accepting offers if Shuichi were to say something against it. Yet every time he received offers to write lyrics, Shuichi was happy for him.

"_The limit of your popularity never ends, Eiri! That's so great!_" was what Shuichi told him once. He wondered if the vocalist was being completely truthful or not.

He glanced at the door as if expecting Shuichi to barge in anytime soon. Ever since Bad Luck started working on their new album, the house had been quieter than usual. Whenever Yuki would sneak a peek at Shuichi through the door, his lover would be scribbling away on his abused notepad. His headphone was now forever present no matter where he was. Shuichi was also constantly talking to his notepad; he would either berate the poor thing or praise it. Yuki's worry only grew with each passing day. He wondered if Tohma was putting pressure on his lover _again_. Then again, it was quite unlikely for the manipulative man had grown rather fond of Yuki's lover to whom Tohma's newborn child stopped crying and giggled at the first time they met.

Just when he raised his hand to start typing, he was struck with a thought that made him sit up straight in his seat with a look of disbelief on his face. Maybe it was not his brother-in-law who was pressuring Shuichi. He doubted it was his gun-totting manager or the overdramatic producer, and it was simply impossible for it to either be Hiro or Suguru.

Just a few weeks prior, Tohma had smiled and claimed that "_Shindou-kun has been working really hard for Bad Luck's upcoming album. I'm really glad_" with pride.

Thinking back, maybe it was Yuki himself who was putting pressure on Shuichi. The younger man had been working extra hard for his lyrics because he did not want his lyrics to fall second to any band or solo artist Yuki wrote lyrics for. He might felt challenged or threatened by them, thus prompting his to work harder so he would be able to compete.

Yuki's frown deepened. There was nothing he could do to confirm his idea; he would just have to wait until the official launch of the new album and watched what his lover would say about the album on TV.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bad Luck's new album was an instant hit – the biggest record the band had achieved yet. The first two weeks of its release found them a few more copies short for platinum, and the month after witnessed Bad Luck hitting its very first double platinum. Sakano fainted upon hearing the news, but he spotted a delighted smile on his face even unconscious. Members of the band were rendered speechless, unable to believe that they had achieved something so grand. Shuichi could not find words to speak for the first time in his life, much to everyone's surprise. The vocalist listened to Tohma's congratulatory speech dumbfounded, too happy to even say anything.

Fans loved their new songs with passion, and critics were pleasant. When Bad Luck showed up for on TV for their official press release regarding the double platinum achievement, their supporters worldwide scream. It was rare to see their favourite vocalist wearing a formal suit and looking all mature and elegant. The members answered the reporters with refined speech, even Shuichi.

"Shindou-san, we are aware that you wrote all of the lyrics in the album yourself. How do you feel about Yuki Eiri-sensei writing lyrics for others but Bad Luck? Since he is your lover, don't you want him to write something for your band too?"

Suguru and Hiro were both surprised at the question. They avoided the question like a plaque in the studio and at home, and the reporter just threw the question without worry. Both swallowed the lump in their throats and glanced sideways to look at Shuichi. They were almost scared for Shuichi's reaction to the 'golden question'. To their shock and amusement, Shuichi smiled.

"Well, I guess I can't deny there was one time when I wished he would write one for me, but that was all in the past. I'm happy for him that his talent is not limited to his novel only. Furthermore, it just wouldn't be appropriate if he writes lyrics for me."

"Why is that, Shindou-san?"

Shuichi's face softened. "Why would I want him to write lyrics for songs that I sing? I sing most of the song for him; and if he writes for me, then it wouldn't be from me to him but from him to himself instead. I'd rather write lyrics myself though I doubt I'll reach his standard anytime soon."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yuki was glad there was no one in the house. Shuichi would accuse him of finally 'losing it' if he saw the goofy, triumphant smile on his face. He was watching the press conference on his private entertainment channel and was surprised at how mature his lover looked on TV. When the reporter asked the 'golden question', Yuki found himself sitting on the edge of the seat. He had been waiting for someone to ask the question. Shuichi's answer was worth the wait. Yuki's idea was completely shot down. The vocalist had not been pressured by anyone or anything. Yuki felt a surge of pride and warm happiness through his veins as Shuichi pointed out something the crowd had missed. The young man waved the CD case and laughed softly, saying that the cover actually carried a personal message from him.

It was no wonder Shuichi had been extra careful with this album. It was an album with a motive – a motive that in Yuki's opinion had succeeded in touching his heart and soul. It was impossible to miss the message of this album when it was glaringly clear on the back of the CD cover. He wondered why he did not notice it sooner.

**BAD LUCK  
WITH LOVE – TRACK LIST **

**01: S**acred Tears**  
02: O**n the Other Side**  
03: N**ever the End**  
04: G**hosts of You**  
05: S**ilent Reverie

**06: F**rom This Fragile Heart**  
07: O**ver the Edge of Time**  
08: R**emembrance

**09: E**mbrace My Love**  
10: I**mperial Eyes**  
11: Riverside Park   
12: I**n Waiting for Your Love…

**"WITH LOVE – SONGS FOR EIRI" **

Later that night, Yuki kissed the brow of his sleeping lover and pulled the blanket over them as the lovely song played in the background. It was time to join Shuichi in a peaceful sleep too, lulled by the vocalist's angelic voice he had come to truly adore.

"_And I hear the song you sing for me  
When I close my eyes it's you I see  
I want to embrace this love for all eternity_

Can you hear the song I sing for you?  
When you close your eyes do you see me too?  
I want to embrace eternity and the love I feel for you

And the smile you gave me tells me this is true  
All the memories I have of me and you  
At the Riverside Park " 


End file.
